films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Horrid Lorry
Horrid Lorry is the second episode of the fifth season and the one hundred and seventh episode of the series. In this episode, three horrid lorries start taking over the engines' work. Plot One morning, Percy was late to collect his train from the docks. Cranky begins to criticise Percy, but Percy complains that there's too much work. Cranky suggests that it would be better if lorries did his work; Percy was shocked by this. Later at the sheds, Percy tells the other engines what Cranky had said. The other engines are dismissive, but Percy worries that lorries might actually come. Soon, three lorries do arrive and Cranky was delighted; one of the lorries is rude towards Percy. Later, when Percy sees Thomas and James, he finds another lorry being rude to them. At the quarry, Toby runs across another lorry. Toby's driver tells him to ignore the lorry, and they proceed to the flour mill. But when they arrive at the flour mill, Toby was shocked to find yet another lorry. The lorry tells Toby that they are doing his jobs now. The foreman tells Toby's driver that he was sorry for Toby's replacement. Toby's driver then tells him that they can head to the farms. As Toby trundles toward the farms, he watches a lorry having trouble navigating on a treacherous road. The lorry then falls off a cliff and crashes into some rocks below. The smashed lorry was taken to the docks, where Percy begins to laugh at him; Butch arrives with the lorry from the flour mill. The tow truck driver explains to Toby's driver that the lorry was overloaded with flour and broke down. James whistles excitedly as he watches men bringing the third lorry in on a barge. Another workman elaborates that the lorry reversed into the sea. Thomas arrives, laughing at the lorries and calling them "The Brothers Grimm": "Smashed", "Broken", and "Sunk". The lorries promise to return, but never do. The engines commit themselves to their work to insure the lorries never return. Characters *Thomas *Henry *James *Percy *Toby *The Horrid Lorries *Cranky *Butch (faceless; does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Donald (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (deleted scene cameo) Locations *Brendam Docks *The Fishing Village *Anopha Quarry *Tidmouth Sheds *The Flour Mill *The Quarry Tramroad Notes *Mirrored stock footage from Thomas and the Special Letter is used. *A rare picture shows Lorry 3 confronting Thomas and James instead of Lorry 1. *Thomas' nickname for the Lorries, "The Brothers Grimm", is a reference to two German scholars best known for publishing many well-known folk and fairy tales. *The barrel the foreman stands near is the "Best Quality Diesel Oil" barrel from Bowled Out. *Butch doesn't have a face in this episode. *S.S. Vienna, Big Mickey and Izzy Gomez from TUGS can be seen at the docks. *In Denmark, this episode is named "Stupid Trucks". In Norway, it was titled "Horrendous Lorry". The German title is "Mouthy Truck". In Japan, this episode is called "Track of the Three Major". The Swedish title is "Ugly Lorries". *This is the only episode to refer to Butch by name until the fifteenth season episode, Stuck on You. *A rare picture shows Toby going the other way around the the gorge and much closer to Lorry 2 who is about to fall off the gorge. Errors *When Lorry 2 was being rude to Toby, his eye mechanism is visible through his window. *Lorry 1 returns covered in algae and seaweed as if he were submerged, but he wasn't; he merely ran into the sea. He later gains some more when Thomas sees him. *When Henry says "We engines run this Island!", his tender is uncoupled. *When one of the lorries talks to Toby, the lorry's driver appears to be made of paper. *When Lorry 2 falls off the cliff, the crash sound is a bit delayed. *Lorry 2's driver would've been killed when he fell off the cliff. *When James questions what happened to Lorry 1, Michael Brandon uses his regular voice for the entire line. *James has his fourth season whistle sound when the third lorry is brought into the docks on a barge. *James appears in one location when he points out the sunk Lorry, then appears in a completely different location after the shot of the Lorry on the barge. *A brakevan should've been added to Edward's train. *When Percy arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry's eyes are wonky. *Throughout the American narration, the lorries are referred to as so, rather than "trucks". *Throughout the episode, the lorries' eyebrows and the shapes of their noses keep changing. *When Percy was talking to Lorry 2 after he crashes his eyes are sunk in. *Thomas has Edward's whistle sound at the beginning of the episode. *Lorry 2's driver was in a different location after he falls off the cliff. *Lorry 3 simply broke down, however, he was seen with a black eye and a flat tire and then at the docks, covered with flour, as if he was in an accident. *In a rare picture, a wire was seen under Butch's cab. Gallery HorridLorrytitlecard.png|UK title card HorridLorryUStitlecard.png|US title card HorridLorryDigitalDownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card HorridLorrySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card HorridLorryGermanTitleCard.png|German title card HorridLorry.png HorridLorry1.png HorridLorry2.png|Percy and Cranky HorridLorry3.png|Gordon, Duck, Thomas, Henry, James, and Percy HorridLorry4.png HorridLorry5.png|Percy and the Horrid Lorries HorridLorry6.png|Lorry 1 with James and Thomas HorridLorry7.png|Toby at the quarry HorridLorry8.png HorridLorry9.png HorridLorry10.png|Lorry 3 HorridLorry11.png HorridLorry12.png|Lorry 2 and Percy HorridLorry13.png|Lorry 2 HorridLorry14.png HorridLorry15.png HorridLorry16.png|Lorry 1 HorridLorry17.png HorridLorry18.png HorridLorry19.png HorridLorry20.jpg|Extended scene HorridLorry21.png HorridLorry22.png HorridLorry23.png HorridLorry24.jpg HorridLorry25.jpg HorridLorry26.jpg HorridLorry27.png HorridLorry28.png HorridLorry29.png HorridLorry30.png HorridLorry31.png HorridLorry32.png HorridLorry33.png HorridLorry34.png|Henry HorridLorry35.png|Cranky HorridLorry36.png HorridLorry37.png HorridLorry38.png HorridLorry39.png HorridLorry40.png HorridLorry41.png HorridLorry42.png HorridLorry43.png HorridLorry44.png HorridLorry45.png HorridLorry46.png HorridLorry47.png HorridLorry48.png HorridLorry49.png HorridLorry50.png HorridLorry51.png HorridLorry52.png HorridLorry53.png HorridLorry54.png HorridLorry55.png HorridLorry56.png HorridLorry57.png|Percy HorridLorry58.png HorridLorry59.png|Butch HorridLorry60.png HorridLorry61.png|Toby HorridLorry62.png HorridLorry63.png|James HorridLorry64.png HorridLorry65.png HorridLorry66.png|Thomas HorridLorry67.png|"Smashed" HorridLorry68.png|"Broken" HorridLorry69.png|"Sunk" HorridLorry70.png|Lorry 3 with James and Thomas HorridLorry71.jpg HorridLorry72.jpg HorridLorry73.jpg HorridLorry74.png HorridLorry75.png HorridLorry76.png HorridLorry77.png HorridLorry78.png HorridLorry79.png HorridLorry80.png HorridLorry81.png HorridLorry82.png HorridLorry83.png HorridLorry84.png HorridLorry85.png HorridLorry86.png HorridLorry87.png HorridLorry88.png HorridLorry89.png HorridLorry90.png HorridLorry91.png HorridLorry92.png HorridLorry93.png HorridLorry94.png HorridLorry95.png HorridLorry96.png HorridLorry97.png HorridLorry98.png HorridLorry99.png HorridLorry100.png HorridLorry101.png HorridLorry102.png HorridLorry103.png HorridLorry104.png|Mirrored stock footage HorridLorry105.png HorridLorry106.png HorridLorry107.png HorridLorry108.png HorridLorry109.jpg|Deleted scene HorridLorry110.jpg HorridLorry111.png Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1998 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Cranky Bugs And Other Thomas Stories (1999, US) Category:Cranky Bugs And Other Thomas Stories (February 2, 1999) Full Category:A Proud Day For James And Other Thomas Adventures (2002, US) Category:A Proud Day For James And Other Thomas Adventures (March 5, 2002) Full Category:Roadway Friends And Enemies (2007, US) Category:Roadway Friends And Enemies (May 1, 2007) Full